Visions of Destiny
by Ophuchi
Summary: Obi-Wan becomes sick after the battle of Geonosis and is plagued by visions of destiny
1. Trapped Between Fire and Darkness

Author's Note: Star Wars belongs to Master George. This is the first chapter in my fanmade version of events after AotC, and a taster of things to come. 

Visions of Destiny: Trapped Between Fire and Darkness

 Images of the Sith sparked through Obi-Wan's psyche, taunting him mercilessly from behind crackling crimson barricades.

 Evil paced at the gates, waiting for the kill. Obi-Wan gripped his saber, breathing deeply and forcing himself to control the emotions that stormed turbulently through his mind. The fiery hue of the laser wall vanished at last and he was charging forward, unleashing hell on the demon. Sabers clashed and grated, echoing eerily in the chamber while the battle raged on. 

 Obi-Wan's muscles burned with fatigue as he blocked his death blow. He could see the hatred that blazed in the brimstone eyes of the Sith exploding into white-hot fury and suddenly he was being hurled backward into the pit by the power of the darkside, desperately reaching out for anything that might save him from the abyss.

 Pain shot through his hands. He clung to the projecting metal just beneath the melting pit's lip, silently thanking the Force for it's being there. Obi-Wan hung helpless as his saber flew past him, clattering resoundedly into the bowels of the chasm. The unrelenting Sith fiercely swung his saber sending sparks which stung his skin….but he ignored them. 

Drawing on the Force, the Jedi calmed himself, breathing evenly, reciting the Jedi code in his mind. Banishing his fear, his anger, and gathering all his strength in the Force, Obi-Wan knew what he needed to do. Launching himself from the mouth of the abyss, he felt himself somersaulting in slow motion past the lip of the pit and over the demon. The Force flowed through his veins like wildfire, and he called his fallen Master's saber to his hand. 

 Shocked fury skewed the Sith's face as light blazed through his body. The stench of burning flesh permeated the air and Obi-Wan felt the acid rise in his throat, watching the halved Sith fall.


	2. Losing You

Author's Note: //… // Indicates thoughts. This chapter is dedicated to all who've read the first and especially to Marcher, whom gave me my first review.

Visions of Destiny: Losing You

Obi-Wan knelt by his Master's side, cradling him gently in trembling arms. His stomach constricted convulsively as he sensed the torrent of pain that flooded Qui-Gon's body. The Padawan set his hand on the wound they both knew was fatal, determinedly washing healing waves of the Force over his Master with what little energy remained in his drained body. The young man searched his dying mentor's eyes in denial but the leonine Master simply smiled upon his Padawan with compassion. Obi-Wan touched his face tenderly.

"It's….. it's too late." the Master reasoned.

"No!" Obi-Wan protested, placing his hand upon his Master's pulse as if he could keep him alive by pure willpower alone. Tears welled in the Padawan's devastated blue eyes, threatening to spill when Qui-Gon's steady prideful gaze fixed on him.

"Obi-Wan, promise…… promise me you will train the boy." 

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan complied without thought, hoping above hope that anything he could do or say would ease Qui-Gon's suffering. He sensed his Master's sight stolen from him, swept away in a wave of darkness, though Qui-Gon said nothing.

//Stay with me, Master!// Obi-Wan pleaded into their bond.

The Master answered stoically,  //It is time for me to become one with the Force, Padawan.//

 The young Jedi's breath hitched with held-back tears. He would have walked oceans for this man and the Force they held so dear was taking him away….

//Please, Force let him live!…. let him live.// Obi-Wan cried in his mind and he fought to gain his composure over hurt that swelled past bearing. A solitary tear trickled it's path on his face…but that tear would never fall while Qui-Gon Jinn lived, for the blinded Master had delicately brushed it away….. like he always did. Qui-Gon calmly clasped Obi-Wan's trembling hand, fixing sightless eyes on his Padawan. 

"He.. is the chosen one…. he… will bring balance….. train him."

The light was gone from his Master's eyes. They fell closed for the last time.

// I love you, my son //

 Obi-Wan held his Master as the lifeforce was torn from him, burying his face in Qui-Gon's. His bitter tears pooled on Qui-Gon's still warm skin.

// Master…. don't leave me.... I love you. I love you, father. I love you // 


End file.
